Pump Up The Volume
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Nightclubs are places of beat and action. Lust and love. Scratching in no exception. Haruhi is dragged into a date she'd never expected. Together with her love could she conquer the scratching competition and beat the mysterious competitor? HaruhixHikaru


**Pump Up The Volume (PUTV) by blackdragonflower **

**Dedicated to: paige-sakura**

**Summary: Nightclubs are places of beat and action. Lust and love. Scratching in no exception. Haruhi is dragged into a date she'd never expected. Together with her love could she conquer the scratching competition and beat the mysterious competitor? HaruhixHikaru pairing. **

**A/N: Characters belong to Ouran High School Host Club not me. **

---

Haruhi awaited her date. She tapped her foot anxiously, impatient. He had conned her into a flattering, yet sexy outfit that showed off her figure. She saw orange hair through the crowd and smiled. She was swept into a energetic hug when he got there. "Hikaru! What took you?"

"Some... things." Hikaru smiled his teeth glinting in the little sun that was left. He took Haruhi's hand in his.

"Where are we going?" She smiled at him. Hikaru wore his rather large, comfortable, and fashionable headphones around his neck. A baggy black sports jacket with two vertical white stripes played on his height.

"Surprise surprise." Hikaru taunted, "You'll have to trust me."

"I don't know if I want to..." Haruhi rolled her eyes. Hikaru pulled her close against his chest being dramatic,

"Haruhi don't be that way! What would _**father**_ say?" Hikaru jokingly added Tamaki in.

"Hikaru! Be nice!" Haruhi laughed. She nearly gasped when Hikaru yanked her away and into his limo.

"I hope you like to party..."

"Depends..." She muttered under her breath pouting playful.

"C'mon Haruhi! Don't be like that." He grabbed her around the waist and gave her a playful nuggie before leaning in close. "Have fun that's all I ask." His voice made her tremble slightly. It was so confident, but it always had a mischivious edge.

"All right..." Haruhi nodded, "I'll behave."

"Well I never said anything about that!" The loud twin laughed and nuzzled his face into hers. "Just have fun."

The limo pulled up to a nightclub. The Hitachiin twin stepped out of the limo first then leaned forward for Haruhi's hand. She took it and pulled herself out. She had never thought of a nightclub. From the outside you could hear the sounds of a DJ scratching and a heavy bass filtering out. Haruhi gulped, she had dubbed herself a terrible dancer. "Hey don't worry. They know me here." Hikaru smiled trying to ease the tension.

"Yes, but everyone knows you."

"Touche. As they should know the Hitachiin brothers!" Hikaru pulled Haruhi gently to the front of the line and looked at the bouncer. Once the bouncer looked up he immediately waved Hikaru in after asking,

"She with you?" Of course Hikaru had nodded. The bouncer just shook his head and went back to his clipboard of important names and people. Haruhi nearly got dizzy just stepping into the club. It was packed with people, strobe lights flashing, a heavy, steady beat pulsing its way from the stereo system.

"Wow... I've never been to a nightclub..." Hikaru laughed and pulled her closer.

"Stay close. Wouldn't want to loose ya now." Haruhi didn't notice the poster that read in bold letters, '**Scratching Competition tonight! Bring your skills, win a prize.'** Hikaru chuckled and flashed her another of his brilliant smiles. "Wanna dance?" Haruhi hesitatingly nodded. Once she was on the dance floor with Hikaru she forgot all her worries. His body was close to hers, always close and warm. His hands settled on her waist as they swung their hips back and forth with the beat. If Tamaki could see he would be throwing a fit. Of course in the shadows the 'lord' of the Host Club had sent a 'chaperone.' With a dazzling smile the 'spy' dissapeared before he could be seen. Haruhi grinned her big puppy dog brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Having fun?"

"A lot." They were interrupted from further conversation from a louder voice on the speakers.

**"Alright! Let's get this party started! Tonight is the scratching competition! Up first is...**" The mysterious person wore a low cap so you couldn't see his face.

He placed his hands on the turntable and soon the rhythms and beats began to flow. Slow, fast, volume higher, bass lower. The mystery man had obviously done this quite a few times before. He finished with a ending that simmered into nothingness though the beat kept running itself through your mind. The man raised the peace sign in the air before stepping off.

**"Let's have a hand! Alright, let's see if these two can beat his beat Hikaru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka! What a great couple..."** Haruhi gasped and looked at Hikaru. His lips were stretched wider than the Chesire cat's grin.

"Trust me... it'll be fun." Hikaru broke through the crowd and pulled Haruhi upstage with him. He plugged his headphones in and stood behind Haruhi and took her hands. He whispered in her ear, "You'll just have to trust me." It wasn't long before Hikaru was scratching on the turntable using Haruhi's fingers instead of his own. It definately took a lot of skill. As it went on Haruhi got more into it and relaxed which made it much easier for her date. She felt the beat vibrate through her body. She began to push buttons and play with the dials and soon her and Hikaru were scratching together as if they'd been doing it for years. The crowd was cheering and dancing to the beat. With a flashy ending, the exact polar opposite of the competitor before them, the session ended. The crowd burst into cheers. Hikaru took Haruhi around the waist and kissed her quickly on the lips.

A member of the audience laughed remarking, "Scandalous! I approve!"

**"Hikaru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka! Give it up!"** A few more DJs tried their luck. Most put up a good fight but it was definately the mystery man versus Hikaru and Haruhi. At last it was time for the announcement. **"Alright! It's down to our two best competitors! Who should take the prize money home?! It's a brotherly feud between Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" **Haruhi looked towards the other man who whipped his hat off smirking.

"Good luck Hikaru."

"You need it more..." Hikaru laughed and leaned playful on Haruhi's shoulder, "She just wiped the floor with you." Haruhi was officially confused.

"Wha?"

**"And the winner is Hikaru and Haruhi!"** Haruhi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wha?"

"We won." Hikaru wrapped his arms around her neck from where he stood behind her. His breaths came out in hot puffs over her ear. Kaoru shook his head but grinned. The twins met glances and high fived one another. Haruhi nearly fainted. The crowd was cheering. The music began again and the room began to pulse with dancer's feet. "Hey you okay?" Hikaru questioned as he stood next to Kaoru.

"I don't know... Shocked."

"Don't be." The twins echoed one another.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. The twins grinned at one another and gave peace signs. "Thanks for the help Kaoru."

"Lord Tamaki sent me to spy, to keep an eye on his precious daughter..." Kaoru laughed, "Yeah, I thought I'd stir up a little trouble. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist."

Hikaru put his chin on Haruhi's head and cuddled her close. "I could sense you."

"Don't start that crap." Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"Brotherly love!"

"Brotherly love!" Both the twins hugged grinning ear to ear.

"Haruhi!" They both called out, "Time for the which one is Hikaru game!" Of course Haruhi won once again. Kaoru waved and left the club after collecting his second place prize. Hikaru took Haruhi's hand and led her to a back alley of the club. The alley was illuminated by the white moonlight and a dingy lamp. Hikaru gently pushed Haruhi against the wall, both his hands on either side of her head. She looked him deep in the eyes and sighed happily. Hikaru pressed his lips to hers sharing both a physical and emotional brace. Together they turned up the heat and pumped up the volume.


End file.
